


I Need Your Love

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Family Getting a Second Chance, Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Bringing a Family Back Together, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Bullying Teacher, Embarrassing Situations, Embarrassment, FP Jones Angry, FP Jones II tries, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fixing a Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Kissing, Good Parent FP Jones II, Harassment, Hating A Kid Because Of Their Parent, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Embarrassed, Jughead Jones Harassed, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second Chances, Sexual Harassment, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Torture, Whipped, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, fixing a broken family, hanging upside down, mean teacher, moving back home, perverted teacher, southside serpents, stabbed, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: “So where are you going to live now?” “I’ll figure It out dad, I always do.” But Jughead never makes It to his “New home.” At least not the kind of new home he was thinking of. Once away from the Twilight Drive-In and out of sight Jughead ends up kidnapped. FP doesn’t even know his kid was taken until later that night Jughead bursts Into the trailer bleeding and badly hurt. All the events that happened that day forces Jughead to move back In with his dad and forces FP to clean up his act fast. But can their relationship heal? And can FP protect his kid?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	I Need Your Love

At the Twilight drive-In which was now closing Jughead noticed his dad standing; watching him.

FP: They’ll tear that booth down too. Tear It to pieces, send It to the junk yard. And us with It.

Jughead: Yeah. Or maybe they’ll save It. All the pieces. Store It In the town hall attic. Restore It In a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were.

They laughed and smiled lightly

FP: So where are you going to live now?

Jughead: I’ll figure It out dad. I always do.

He walked away; leaving his dad with the torturous thought that his son hated him. That his son will never want to live with him ever again. But Jughead didn’t make It far after leaving the drive-In before being knocked out and kidnapped. When Jughead woke up he saw he had been chained to the wall with massive steel shackles. Soon a 20 year old guy walked Into the room.

The guy: Rise and shine my beautiful slave!

Jughead groaned

The guy: Don't be so grumpy, we have an Intense fuck ahead of us!(Smiled sickly)

"Fuck you." Jughead replied softly, still not fully awake.

The guy: Uhm, no Jughead, you have It the wrong way around. I –of course- will be the one fucking you

Jughead struggled against the chains. "Yes, they are strong aren't they?" The Guy said as he caressed Jughead’s torso. “But I do enjoy seeing you try.” The Guy snapped his fingers and two large men entered the room, locking the door behind them. They released Jughead from his chains and held him tightly.

The Leader: You can touch him however you like. Just don’t kill him.

Man 1 reached for Jughead’s butt and squeezed It.

Jughead: Don't touch me!(Yelled)

The leader pressed a button In the wall and two steel manacles lowered from the ceiling, right above the bed that was placed with the head against the center of one of the walls of the room.

The leader: Chain him please

The men dragged a kicking Jughead to the bed and fastened his wrists; his arms completely stretched out by the manacles. Either side of the wall had a winch with a strong cable wrapped around It. At the end of each cable were leather restraints.

The leader: Around his ankles please

The two men obeyed. Jughead gave them a hard time by struggling and kicking, but It didn't take long before the restrains were fastened around Jughead’s ankles. The leader pointed to the winches. 

The leader: You know what to do with those

The men walked to either side of the wall as The leader started to undress himself. The men started to turn the cranks In exactly the same tempo. Jughead was forced to stand up on the bed as his legs were pulled apart. It didn't take long before his legs reached the ends of the narrow, one person bed. They slipped off the bed and Jughead was suspended by his wrists above the bed, his arms taking his full weight. Jughead cried out and protested. The men continued to turn the cranks and Jughead’s legs kept spreading. The leader had stroked himself to hardness and had lubed up his cock. Eventually Jughead’s legs made a full split right above the bed. His arms, legs and torso completely stretched out. It was a position only someone as limber as Jughead could pull off without being In complete agony. The leader walked to the bed and laid down on the bed, positioning his rigid cock right under Jughead’s front hole. He roughly started to thrust upwards, fucking Jughead hard.

Jughead: Get out of me!(Yelled)

But The leader kept on pounding him, reaching a sensational orgasm. Jughead felt disgusted and made the mistake of spitting In The leader’s face. The leader wiped Jughead’s spit from his face. 

The leader: Not a smart move Jughead

The leader walked to the wall with a large variety of whips and restrains and picked out two thin bullwhips, sure to leave deep welts on Jughead’s skin. He handed the whips to the two suited men.

The leader: Keep him entertained while I think of something good to do to pretty boy here.

The leader walked out of the torture room; taking In Jughead’s pained sounds with delight as the two whips snapped around his torso. The screams were great Inspiration for his next master plan. The leader later returned with a truly sadistic grin on his face. "I have thought of the perfect punishment for you." He said to the boy who was now covered In painful welts, as If that wasn't punishment enough. The leader ran his fingers over Jughead’s deep welts. "I will get you to do what I want eventually." The leader looked for something In the racks filled with bondage gear. "Ah there It Is!" The leader picked a steel spreader bar. He gestured at the two men. 

The leader: Help him down please

The men released Jughead from his restrains and Jughead collapsed Into their arms, exhausted from the Intense bondage position and the severe beatings.

The leader: Come on Jughead, that was only the warm-up! Leave him on the floor please. Then leave us alone.

The leader took a long rope and tied Jughead’s arms behind his back In complicated knots. Jughead struggled as much as he could, but he was exhausted. He was unable to prevent The leader from tightly restraining him. Next his legs were separated wide by the spreader bar. Jughead kept struggling, but It was no use, there was no way out of this. The leader cranked another winch and a single chain came down from the ceiling In the center of the room. When the chain reached the floor The leader fastened It to the center of the spreader bar. The leader started cranking the winch again and the chain started moving up. Jughead’s body was dragged across the floor slowly. Jughead twisted and struggled In resistance. Eventually the spreader bar lifted from the floor and Jughead’s legs went with It.

Jughead: You won't get away with this!

The leader: Nonsense! You are my slave, remember! I can do whatever the hell I want with you!

Jughead’s ass had been lifted from the ground now. Jughead continued to struggle. What was this sick bastard going to do to him? Surely suspending him upside-down wasn't going to be all of It. Only Jughead’s upper arms were still on the floor now. The leader licked his lips. Soon only Jughead’s head was on the floor, and then, finally, he was suspended completely. All the blood In Jughead’s body seemed to run to his head In this upside down position. Jughead continued to struggle In mid-air, causing the spreader bar, and Jughead with It, to turn around and back. Jughead was left naked while upside down for a while until Jughead was finally free; dropping weakly onto the floor. But before he could attempt to struggle The leader pinned him to the floor.

Jughead: Don’t! Get away from me! Stay away!

The leader grabbed his arms and quickly pinned him down. Jughead whimpered as The leader stroked his face. Leaning down even more, The leader kept massaging Jughead’s cheek with a hand and tilted his head upwards. “Stop….Umpf!” The rest of his protest was swallowed as The leader claimed his lips In a deep kiss. Pinning him down, The leader mouthed against his lips. His teeth graced fragile skin and The leader swallowed breath and words. Underneath The leader’s chest, he could feel the body wriggle and kick. The physical struggle sent a prickling heat down his guts. A quiet moan escaped his lips and The leader sat up again.

The leader: I so love It when you struggle

Jughead: Who are you?! What do you want from me?! Please just let me go!(Tears filled his eyes)

The leader: I been watching you since you got that drive-In job Jughead Jones. I just been waiting for the right time to snatch you. You’re so beautiful and Intriguing. You’re going to be so much fun to play with.

Soon Jughead was chained to the wall again. The leader gained a grip on the knife that had been hanging loosely from his hands, and quickly plunged It Into Jughead’s stomach, directly under his left rib. The fight In Jughead left within a second, Instead being glazed over by shock. Jughead let out a few broken breaths, whilst desperately trying to hold back the Instinct to cry. His whole body felt like It was on fire, and every move he made just seemed to twist the knife even further In. He looked down, and the sight alone made him want to hurl. The knife had just slipped straight Into his body like butter. His blood was already starting to spill out around It, sliding ever so slowly down his stomach. "St-stop j-just.." He looked back up again, straight Into The leader’s face to see that he wasn't even fazed. He looked completely calm, and yet Jughead was struggling the get out two words, two god damn words. His entire body was shaking, tears now streaming down his face. "Pl-please." He knew he was begging. And he hated the fact that he knew he was giving The leader the satisfaction. But It just fucking hurt. So. Much. The leader just hummed, placing his spare hand against Jughead’s chest to hold him still, whilst readjusting his grip on the knife with his other before beginning to slowly twist the knife to the right. Jughead let out a scream. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his body back as far away from him as he could, trying his best to melt backwards Into the wall. The leader kept twisting until he visibly saw the anger and desperation In the younger boy’s eyes become replaced with pain. Only pain. Then, after twisting the knife almost a complete 360, he abruptly pulled It out of his body. The sudden gasp of relief from Jughead brought a grin across of The leader’s face. Consciousness was becoming harder and harder. He could feel his eyes drooping, and his mind, for what was probably the first time In his life, was struggling to focus on more than one thing - the pain. Usually his thought-process was a frenzy, constantly jumping from one random thought to another, but he just couldn't. The leader had been brutal, to be honest he was surprised that he was still even alive. Multiple stab wounds littered his body, some knives had even been left In his legs, and the bruises were beginning to ache. But he has to stay awake. He knows that someone who has lost this amount of blood, should never fall asleep. But as soon as The leader unchained him once more Jughead used whatever strength he had left and kicked The leader hard In his privates and booked It out of there. He knew he should not be running when he had knives In him, but he needed to use his strength to get home! His dad can take him to hospital! Anywhere that can help him! At 5PM FP was drinking In his bedroom when he heard the trailer door slam open. He somehow knew It was his son. He made his way back to the living room; alcohol heavy on his breath.

FP: Well well, look who came back

But soon his heart dropped hard. He saw his son In his boxers; body covered with blood, welts, stab wounds, bruises, and knives. He could hear Jughead gasping and see him shaking.

FP: Oh god Jughead! Hang on! Please hang on!

He quickly called Fred

FP: Fred! Jughead needs the hospital now! I’m taking him, but there’s no way I can afford this right now! Please meet me at the hospital! 

He hung up and quickly picked Jughead up Into his arms

FP: Hang on son!

Not long after Jughead was rushed to the hospital and Into a hospital room Fred and Archie rushed over to FP.

Fred: FP! What the hell happened?!

FP: I don’t know! This morning he was moving out of the Twilight drive-In telling me he still wanted to live somewhere other than with me! The next thing I know he’s on the trailer floor bleeding with knives In him!

Fred took a deep breath 

Fred: FP, how badly do you want Jughead to move back In with you? To love you again and give you another chance?

Tears filled FP’s eyes

FP: Very much so

Fred: I’ll pay for this today. The day after tomorrow, you start working for me again. In the meantime, you take good care of that boy this time! You quit drinking and get your act together! I mean It FP! No more giving that boy false hopes and promises! He deserves better then that! He deserves more!! If you fail him again I swear I’ll find that boy a home with someone else! I’m done with It FP! Archie and I love that boy too!!

All FP could do was wipe his tears and nod yes

FP: Do you think Sheriff Keller will Investigate who hurt Jughead? Or does he hate me, Jughead, and the other Serpents that much?

Fred: I hope he doesn’t. If he does, you’ll just have to get The Serpents to help. Just be careful how you handle things.

Fred spent the whole time comforting his best friend who was shaking the whole time. Three hours later a doctor walked over to them.

The doctor: He’s going to live. He’s going to be okay and he’ll heal up just fine.

FP took a shaky breath

FP: Can I… Can I please see him?

The doctor: I’m sure he’s still out cold from us putting him under. But yes, you can be In the room now.

The doctor walked away as Fred put his hand on FP’s right shoulder.

Fred: He’s been hurt enough, please don’t hurt him anymore

FP nodded yes and walked away. He slowly walked Into his son’s room. He looked so broken and hurt; almost every Inch of his body had bandages wrapped on It. FP slowly walked over and took the seat next to the bed.

FP: I should have stopped you from leaving that field. I should have made you move back home after the drive-In closed, even If that meant you hating me even more.(Whispered sadly)

Jughead groaned, waking suddenly causing him to wince as he felt pins and needles In his limbs. He tried lifting an arm to rub at his face but not only did his body feel like lead but someone quickly grabbed onto his arm and forced It down. Jughead felt his heart skip a beat as the unknown person kept ahold of him. Jughead thrashed and fought hard.

FP: Shhh, It’s alright Jughead! It’s just me! It’s dad!

Jughead’s brows furrowed and slowly he opened his eyes again, meeting his dad’s concerned ones. Becoming a bit more aware, Jughead blinked away the blurred bits of his vision and looked around the room. 

FP: You’re In the hospital son. I think I got you here just In time. Jughead what happened that day? That day you left the drive-In?

Jughead shuddered 

Jughead: I don’t know who these people were… I was walking away from the drive-In when I was suddenly grabbed! They tortured and r-raped me!

FP: After what happened to you today I’m not letting you live anywhere else but with me In the trailer. You may hate me, but I LOVE you and I’m not going to let you be homeless. I’m not going to let you be tortured and raped again because of you squatting somewhere. Let me take care of you and protect you. I am begging you for another chance Jug. Another chance to get my shit together and be a real dad. To be YOUR dad!

Jughead let out a shuddering sob

Jughead: In my heart… I know I have no choice…Just please…Please don’t hurt me ever again…I can’t take anymore!(Tears filled his eyes)

FP: I won’t, I promise. Somehow… We will work our way back to the way things were before I became such a screw up! Go back to sleep son, you must be so exasted. 

Jughead let deep sleep take over once again. He was so out that he didn’t realize It was morning or that his dad took him home until he slowly woke up In the bed In the trailer. 

FP: Hey, you with me kid?(Said gently)

Fresh tears spill from Jughead’s eyes. It’s weird because Jughead doesn’t feel like he’s crying. He feels ragged, and very, very tired, but not like he should be crying. He shakes his head no. His dad’s hands are on his shoulders now, holding him together. Holding him up? Jughead’s body moves without him knowing It, like he has no control over his own body, responding to a need Jughead hasn’t fully acknowledged for a long time. But boy Is he responding to It now. In Jughead’s heart he wants SO badly to be loved! For his dad to be a REAL dad! To have a REAL father and son relationship with him! To be held In his dad’s arms and to feel kisses on his skin from his dad! He wraps his arms around his dad, pushes his face Into his neck. FP only hesitates for a second, feeling exactly everything his son Is, before his own arms are pressed against Jughead’s back. Jughead can’t remember the last time he let his dad hold him like this. Can barely remember the last time he let anyone hold him like this.

Jughead: I’m sorry(Whispers) 

FP: For what?

“I don’t know. Everything, I guess. Dad, I....Dad.” The word Is a plea and a question rolled Into one, but Jughead Isn’t sure exactly what he’s asking for; If It’s forgiveness or understanding. He holds on tighter, afraid that If he lets go he’ll crumble.

FP: Shh

He places a palm against his kid’s head, curling his fingers a little to massage his scalp. 

FP: It’s okay Jug. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re okay.

Jughead turns so that his forehead Is resting on his dad’s right shoulder, and takes a few panting breaths. FP sighs sadly, quietly enough that Jughead wouldn’t have heard him If he wasn’t still clinging to his dad like a life preserver.

FP: Son, If anything I should be the one saying sorry. The one asking for YOUR forgiveness. Jug, It’s alright to not be alright. I love you kiddo.

He pulls him Into another hug, and Jughead starts to think that just maybe, things might, eventually, be okay.

Jughead: Thanks dad

FP: How are you feeling? Pain wise?

Jughead: Like shit. Head hurts, I’m definitely sore, and stomachs cramping up.

FP: I’ll get you some medicine. You’ll be okay Jug. We’ll be okay, I promise.

Jughead: I… I know dad

His dad leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. He walked away and returned with medicine. He put It In his son’s mouth and helped him drink the water.

FP: Nice and slow baby nice and slow

After the water was gone he took the cup away

FP: Fred called when you were asleep. The Investigations on who took and hurt you Is already underway. Fred went to Sheriff Keller right away this morning. Are you hungry for breakfast?

Jughead nodded yes

Jughead: I been making It myself for a while now. I-

FP: But you shouldn’t have been. And you’re not feeling well. You were just In the hospital Juggie, let me make It and bring It to you.

After breakfast FP spoke again

FP: Come on, come with me to the couch

Jughead found himself being lifted and he Immediately wrapped his legs around his dad’s waist and tucked his face Into his dad’s neck and felt the gentle sway of him walking out of the bedroom to the living room. Carefully, his dad climbed onto the couch and Jughead unwrapped his legs, folding them under themselves as they began to cuddle, with Jughead’s head nuzzled under his dad’s chin while the man’s arms held him comfortingly against his chest as Jughead lay on top of him. He could already feel the comfort making him sleepy.

FP: Go ahead and sleep If you want. You had a rough day yesterday. 

“Mkay,” Jughead mumbled, beginning to feel like he was going to pass out. And he did, sleeping peacefully against his dad’s chest. FP knew today he was going to call Tall Boy to tell The Serpents that he’ll still do Serpent stuff, but that he also had a job now. But you see, he couldn’t. Because a certain kid had fallen asleep on his chest and there was no way In hell FP was going to wake him up. After he woke up from his own nap to see Jughead still asleep he saw the clock on the wall read 9 In the morning. FP smiled fondly at his kid and rubbed little circles on his back with his thumb. Then Jughead started whimpering In his sleep. He’s probably having nightmares about what happened, FP thought. “You’re okay, kid,” he whispered and kissed Jughead’s hairline gently. “Don’t worry.” Jughead flinched at that a little. “Hey, It’s dad.” FP’s heart swelled when his kid cuddled up against him at the sound of his name, even while he was sleeping. 

FP: You’re safe Jug. You’re safe.

There was a sleepy sigh and then the small sounds of Jughead’s even breathing. It was about an hour before Jughead started to stir. “Mm,” he mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

FP: Hey kiddo

Jughead: Hi. What time Is It?(Asked sleepily) 

FP: Quarter past ten

Jughead: Okay

He brought himself Into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. 

Jughead: Did you fall asleep too?

FP: I did. It’s easier for me to fall asleep now that I have you back In my arms. My beautiful baby boy.

He gently kissed the side of his head. The next day Jughead went back to school and FP started his first day at Andrews Construction. It seems the math teacher quit and now there was a new one, Mr. Larson. Before Jughead could walk Into the student lounge his math teacher Mr. Larson walked over to him.

Mr. Larson: Mr. Jones, can you please see me In my office please

Jughead followed. As Jughead walked In Mr. Larson shut the door and locked It.

Mr. Larson: Listen Jones, you're a smart kid. I've heard from other teachers, Including your old math teacher. So I'm willing to bet you won't be stupid enough to turn this down.

Jughead: Turn what down?

The math teacher rolled his eyes as If exasperated by his stupidity. He walked toward him "Like I said" he ran his fingers gently through Jughead’s hair "You're a smart kid" Jughead reacted as If electrocuted pulling away

Jughead: Hey-hey j-just...

Mr. Larson: That wasn't me asking

"Hey just calm down" he said In what Jughead assumed was supposed to be his calming voice but only served to put him on edge he glanced over at the door. The math teacher must have noticed because the next thing he said was "Don't even try I'll be on you in a second" Jughead was just about to say he didn't have to fight him as long as he could alert someone when he spoke again.

Mr. Larson: I suppose you think you could yell for help, that Andrews would come and save you. 

He advanced on Jughead backing him against a wall he brushed his thumb against Jughead’s jaw almost tenderly. Jughead didn't even notice he was holding his breath until his lungs started to burn. He could feel his eyes filling with tears of frustration and fear but like his current predicament he couldn't control It.

Mr. Larson: Hey no reason to be like that now. If It's any conciliation I knew It was going to be you I take from the very moment I saw you walk Into the school.

He leaned In closer his lips just grazing Jughead’s who turned his head away, seeking any type of reprieve.

Mr. Larson: Those eyes, your face, body hell even your personality when I saw you It was like I got hit by a bolt of lightening.

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut hoping that when he opened them It was just some nightmare. Mr. Larson gripped Jughead’s chin and turned him towards him again smashing their lips together all prior acts of gentleness over he just took. He dug his thumbs Into Jughead’s face till he opened his mouth he shoved his tongue In exploring everywhere. Jughead heard him unzip his pants and he froze like a deer In headlights. Mr. Larson stuck his hand down his jeans and jerked off while aggressively kissing him. He cummed with a loud groan against Jughead’s mouth grinding his crotch against him. Jughead stood there while Mr. Larson peppered his neck with kisses saying how good he was how he couldn't wait until next time how he'd make Jughead his, and through It all he just stood there his eyes glazed staring at the opposite wall his left hand occasionally clenching and unclenching, he felt disgusting and could smell the math teacher’s cum from how close he was standing and even though he had only kissed him the promise of more to come left him with blind unrelenting terror. Once the bell rang for school starting Mr. Larson let him go and Jughead booked It out of there. For two weeks It was nothing but sexual harassment from Mr. Larson. Jughead never told anyone what was going on, Mr. Larson was threatening to do the same stuff to Archie. And he thought the thought of Archie being with Miss Grundy was bad enough! But the third week the harassment turned from sexual to just harassment. Mr. Larson now knew who Jughead’s dad was and apsoloutly hated his dad and now him! Always making comments on how a gang leader doesn’t belong In a construction job. That he’s not letting any filthy gang thug build buildings where he lives! Always saying his dad might rig the place to blow up or secretly store weapons or drugs In the walls and floors! Mr. Larson constantly harassed him and made comments like that, especially In front of his classmates and during class. That day Mr. Larson forced Jughead to have detention In his office the whole lunch time even though Jughead did nothing wrong. Jughead was so hungry and to top It all off he had to use the bathroom really bad. But Mr. Larson wouldn’t let him eat let alone leave his office. Jughead’s subtly glances around the room, Irrationally wishing that a toilet will magically appear In the office. After about ten more minutes of pure agony, Jughead doesn't make It. He feels the strange warmth run down his thighs and legs. His mortification only grows as he watches his blue jeans slowly darken. He Is frozen In fear. Is there a rock nearby that he can crawl under? Mr. Larson turns to Jughead and he flinches at the scowling look he's giving him. 

Mr. Larson: Jones, go to the principles office right now

Jughead hesitates for a few seconds before getting out of his seat. He books It out of the room. He luckily doesn't run Into anyone until he gets to the office. He shyly walks to the doorway and gets the front desk lady's attention. The receptionist looks up and he Instantly crosses his arms In embarrassment. She gives him a look of sympathy.

The desk lady: Aw Mr. Jones, come on In. I'll call your dad.

She grabs a towel from a linen closet and drapes It across one of their chairs before Jughead sits down. Once he does, he uses the ends of the towel to cover his front. She turns to him before she grabs the phone. 

The desk lady: It's just an accident sweetie. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to everyone, even grownups.

He hears her call his dad and tell him the situation. She hangs up after a few minutes and turns back to him. 

The desk lady: He'll be here soon, just sit tight. Okay?

Jughead nods and looks down at his hands In his lap. What will his dad think? Will he be upset? Or mad? He couldn't be any madder than Jughead Is at himself. He's a big kid, big kids don't do stuff like this. It wasn’t his fault! He asked the teacher, twice, even. It's not like he just can't control his bladder. Soon he feels a comforting hand running through his hair. Jughead looks up and Immediately relaxes In his dad's presence. FP puts down a bag filled with what Jughead assumes are clean clothes and kneels down In front of him. The Serpent King gives his son a gentle smile and soothingly rubs his hand on one of Jughead’s upper arms.

FP: How you doing kiddo?

Jughead gives a faint smile and shrugs

Jughead: I've been better

FP: Why don't we get you changed and let's get out of here? Huh?

Jughead: But I still have school-

FP: There's not even a couple hours left before the days out. Come on, let's go get Ice cream or something at Pops.

Jughead’s smile gets bigger

Jughead: You know, people could argue that you're a bad Influence on me. 

He can hear the nice lady try to stifle a laugh In the background. FP playfully scoffs.

FP: Well, If you want to stay, then that's fine too. Would you rather stay here or hang out with your old man?

Jughead laughs

Jughead: I'd much rather hang out with you

FP: Alright, let's go

He turns to the receptionist

FP: Is there a bathroom nearby? I don't want to walk him all the way to the student ones.

The desk lady: Of course, you can use the one that's across the hall.

FP: Thanks

Jughead stands up and the lady takes back the now dirty towel. FP picks up the bag and they walk Into the bathroom. Jughead cleans himself up and changed Into the new clothes. Jughead sees his dad putting his dirty clothes In the bag and his cheeks heat up In embarrassment. He shyly stares at the floor.

Jughead: I'm sorry-

FP: Hey hey-

FP kneels down In front of his kid, looking him In the eyes. He grabs hold of Jughead’s upper arm to comfort him, and then lifts the kid's chin with his other hand, making him look up.

FP: It was just an accident. I'm not mad. Things like this happen sometimes.

They walk out of the bathroom. FP signs Jughead out while the kid rushes to his locker to get his things. He lets out a relieved breath at seeing the hallway. He gets his things and rushes back to the office. After saying “bye” to the nice front desk lady, they get In the truck. FP can't help but notice that something Is off with his son. Soon they're sitting In a booth across from each other. Jughead Is holding his cone and has Ice cream all over his mouth. The Serpent King Is resisting the urge to get his phone out and take a million pictures. Jughead seems to be enjoying It, of course, but he's been quiet. Too quiet. Is he still embarrassed over what happened? FP wants to reassure him that there Is nothing wrong, but he also doesn’t want his kid to get worked up again by mentioning It. FP hums to himself before licking more of his own Ice cream cone. He can’t help but laugh at Jughead’s attempts to lick his Ice cream before It Inevitably drips between his fingers.

FP: Kiddo, you look like you just got out of a mud bath

Jughead looks up In confusion

Jughead: People take baths In the mud?

FP: Yup. Apparently, It’s supposed to relax you.

Jughead Is even more confused

Jughead: But that’s so gross

FP: Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice

Jughead laughs along with his dad

Jughead: Do these people feel sticky when they get out of the bath?

FP raises an eyebrow

FP: No, I don’t think so. Why?

The young Serpent holds up a chocolate-covered hand to show his dad.

Jughead: Cuz my whole body feels really sticky

They both start laughing at that

FP: Don’t worry kid, I’ll get you cleaned up when you’re done.

Jughead nods before he starts eating the actual cone. FP decides to not ask any more questions about today. If something’s bothering the kid, The Serpent King trusts him enough to come talk to him on his own. But all bets are off If he’s still like this when they go to bed tonight. But sure enough, Jughead Is still the way he Is when they’re ready to go to bed that night. FP tucks him Into the bed.

FP: Is everything alright kiddo? You’re not still embarrassed about what happened today, are you?

Jughead just shakes his head then buries his head Into the pillow face-down. FP hums In concern and ruffles his son’s hair.

FP: Alright then, you know that I’m here If you need me, don’t you?

Jughead’s head nods a “yes” against the pillow. They say their “goodnights” and “love yous” before FP turns off the light and leaves the room. But a couple hours later FP sees his kid slowly walk over to the couch.

FP: Everything okay Jug?

Jughead sits on the couch next to his dad. FP notices how quiet his kid Is.

FP: Did you have a bad dream or something kiddo?

Jughead shakes his head and leans Into his dad’s side

Jughead: Just couldn’t sleep

The Serpent King hums In concern

FP: Any Idea what’s got you worked up?

The young Serpent lets out a deep breath before he starts

Jughead: I noticed one of the teachers at my school doesn’t like me.

FP: Why do you think that?

The young Serpent lays his head on his daddies chest 

Jughead: He...he doesn’t like you

FP: What does he do that makes you think he doesn’t like you?

Jughead: Well, for starters, he use to sexual harass me all the time. Forcing himself on me, kissing me, sucking me, on both ends. Then the harassment turned to a different kind of harassment after he found out about you being The Serpent King. Making comments how no gang member should be trusted to build our buildings. That you are just going to rig them to blow up or hide Illegal stuff In the walls and floors. Today, he gave me detention for no reason. 

The anger on FP’s face made It look like he’s about to explode

FP: He’s the one that caused your accident Isn’t he?!

Jughead: During the detention I had to use the bathroom really bad! But he wouldn’t let me leave his office at all! I tried to hold It. But...but I couldn’t….

FP looks at him In sympathy. Why didn’t Jughead say any of this sooner? Jughead’s afraid to see how upset his dad Is at him, so he just stares at his hands In his lap. FP lifts his kid’s chin to make the gaze stay on him.

FP: I can’t help you If I don’t know what’s wrong kid. None of what happened Is your fault, none of It. 

He moves his hand to gently cup his boy’s neck He kisses the top of his son’s head.

FP: My beautiful baby boy(Whispers gently)

Jughead can’t help but smile at that and he snuggles Into his dad to get a more comfortable position. He falls asleep not long after. FP has one last thought before he falls asleep himself, Boy, does this so called teacher have a big storm coming. The next day while his kid Is In gym class FP knocks on Mr. Larson’s door. The teacher Is sitting at his desk across from the door, writing out what looks like a lesson plan. He looks up at the sound of knocking and Is surprised to see The Serpent King In the doorway.

Mr. Larson: Your kid Is In gym class

FP starts walking In

FP: Oh, I know. I’ll pick him up soon enough; but I want to talk to you first.

Mr. Larson scowls at him and closes his lesson plan notebook

Mr. Larson: What do you need Mr. Jones?

FP: You put your hands on my kid against his will then resorted to other forms of harassment!! You’re the one that caused his accident! 

Mr. Larson: Accidents happen. Since you have a kid, I assume you’re familiar with that.(Laughed)

FP huffed

FP: Yes, but this accident could’ve been easily prevented If you had just let him use the bathroom!

Mr. Larson: You made your point. I won’t do that again. Have a good day Mr. Jones.

FP laughed angrily

FP: Oh, I am not done here. Not by a long shot.

Mr. Larson: I am very busy Mr. Jones

FP: But not busy enough to fit In raping my 16 year old kid Into your schedule huh?!!!

Mr. Larson: I did no such thing

FP leans forward In his seat

FP: So you’re calling my son a liar? I know you don’t like me. I don’t care, I literally do not give an absolute shit If you don’t like me. But don’t take that out on my son. He doesn’t deserve that; he deserves to be treated just like every other student here.

Mr. Larson: Don’t bullshit me Jones. Unlike you, I don’t steal stuff or sell drugs to make a living. You’re actually gonna meddle with my livelihood when I’m sure you have beaten up people to get what you want? What’s the difference between that and as you call It, rape?

FP: Can It, oh my God, just can It. It’s not up to me to decide, but I will be voicing my concerns to the principal and the school board, so have fun with that.

FP gives him victorious smirk. The teacher was about to make another defensive comment but then the students start walking back Into the classroom from P.E. As he’s getting up, FP whispers to him, “You messed with the wrong kid.” Jughead Is one of the first to walk Into the classroom and Is Instantly excited about seeing his dad In the room, 

Jughead: Dad!

The boy runs up to his dad and wraps his arms around his torso In a hug. FP hugs him back.

FP: Hey Juggie, ready to go?

Jughead looks up at him with a confused expression

Jughead: Go, where are we going? School’s not over yet.

Jughead then notices that his math teacher Is sitting In his desk right In front of them and Immediately freezes. FP notices how much his kid tensed at seeing his teacher and clenches his jaw to keep his anger In check.

FP: I know I know, but I’m already here. You don’t wanna make this a wasted trip for me, do you? And It’s Friday, let’s have some fun, huh?

That seemed to loosen Jughead right up and he excitedly gets his stuff together. After giving one last look of “That’s right, I won” to the math teacher, FP leaves the classroom behind Jughead. Kids are still gradually entering the room as they are leaving. The father-son duo are walking past them when he hears one kid say to Jughead, “Where do you think you’re going Peehead Jones?” Jughead almost stops In his tracks, but thinks better of It and just rolls his eyes. FP feels pride swell In his chest at that. FP Is the one who stops In his tracks Instead.

FP: Jughead hold up a second

Jughead turns around and stares In confusion.

FP: What’s your name kid?

Chuck: Chuck Clayton

FP: Whatever, I don’t care. Do you know who I am?

Chuck: The leader of The Serpents

FP: Uh-huh, so you know who my son Is, right?

Chuck’s eyes bug out In alarm at what he just realized

Chuck: J-Jughead, Jughead….

FP gives the punk a satisfactory grin, similar to the one he gave the teacher not long ago.

FP: And what did you just call my son?

Chuck: Uh-Uh-Uh...nothing, uh nothing, sir.

FP: Yeah, that’s what I thought

The Serpent King leans In closer to the kid, making said kid back against the wall.

FP: And you’re not gonna call him anything else

His grin Is replaced with a serious tone

FP: Are you?

Chuck shakes his head frantically. FP’s grin comes back.

FP: Good, ‘cuz I would hate to get the Serpent jacket out for all of this. 

The bully’s eyes look like they could pop out of his head. FP goes back to his son, who Is looking similarly bug-eyed. He hears frantic footsteps fading behind him.

FP: Ready to go?

Jughead nods his head and looks starstruck

Jughead: That was awesome!

FP takes his child’s backpack and wraps It around his shoulder. He fondly ruffles his son's hair before walking them to the front office.

FP: Anytime kiddo

FP signs Jughead out and as they’re walking to the truck, FP speaks again, “Oh, and as for your math teacher...he won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Jughead’s eyes bug out even wider

Jughead: This Is the best day ever! But, how’d you do that?

FP: I just used some of my serpent venom 

The kid rolls his eyes

Jughead: Daaaaaad….

They start laughing as they get In the truck. Right before FP starts It, he feels two hands wrap around his torso again.

Jughead: I love you dad, so much

FP leans over and hugs his son and kisses the top of his head.

FP: I love you baby boy! Always!!

The truck took off. During the ride The Jones men’s hearts filled with happiness In knowing this perverted and bullying teacher would soon be fired. Maybe even In jail. When FP mentioned the three men who kidnapped Jughead the day he left the Twilight drive-In were found and put In jail that made Jughead even more happy. Hopefully Mr. Larson would be joining them.


End file.
